Grown Up
by NBBforever
Summary: The brothers are the grown up. Nat and rosalina never got back together. Qaasim and David are dating twins. Thomas and Kristina hooked up. Alex isn't doing good in school. They're a lot older. There's a pack. A pregnancy pack. The boys aren't to happy. Just something I came up with. Enjoy!
1. The Party

The party Chapter 1

Thomas, David, Nat, and qaasim=20

alex= 17

kristina=21

rosalina=22

new characters: linn , Liddy=21

They were all at a party Kristina was throwing in her parents house since they moved to Florida.

there were a lot of wines and spirits.

Kristina, , linn and Liddy all invited their boyfriends.

Kristina took a sip of her 8th glass of wine. Linn and Liddy took huge swallows of their 15th glass.

they were drunk.

the boys walked over also drunk. "Let's dance!" Kristina said. They all started dancing with the dates.

Linn with Qaasim, David with Liddy, and Kristina with Thomas.

* * *

><p>with Thomas and Kristina...<p>

they were kissing in Kristina's basement. Not just regular kissing, hard kissing. Thomas slowly removed Kristina's small and mini dress. Kristina took off his jeans and then unbuttoned his shirt.

thomas unhooked Kristina's bra which fell to the floor. Kristina slowly wiggled Thomas boxers around his ankles as he did the same to her.

thomas pressed Kristina against the wall and started kissing her neck. He moved his way down to her shoulders and then began sucking her nipples. Thomas lead Kristina over to the bed put her on it.

he kissed his way down to her pussy. He stuck his middle finger in and out, hard. He then lied ontop of Kristina and kissed her hard again, while thrusting up and down.

* * *

><p>With David and Liddy...<p>

David was lying on the couch with Liddy on top of him, kissing him hard.

"David, if you don't take off off my clothes right now, you'll never see me again." Liddy whispered, in between kisses.

she had already unbuttoned his shirt. David reached his hand up her shirt and unhooked her shirt and began rubbed her bosoms while kissing her.

liddy stood up and so did David. She took off her shirt and her jeans. David took off his shorts.

David reached over and got a whole bottle of vodka poured it all over Liddy.

he began licked and sucking it off.

* * *

><p>Qaasim and Linn were having huge sex. In the pool.<p>

i don't feel like describing it.

* * *

><p>They all put their clothes back on and went to the living room.<p> 


	2. The Tutor

Everyday after school, rosalina goes to Nat and Alex's house to tutor alex. Sometimes, rosalina wishes that Nat would greet her even smile at her.

rosalina walked into the Wolff apartment late a Friday afternoon.

"Alex is still at school." Nat said.

"hello to you too." Rosalina said. "You know you never say hi to me?"

"I noticed." Nat said.

"you barely even look at me." Rosalina said.

"I do to. I'm looking at you know." He said. Rosalina sat next to him on the purple couch. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"it's just that all of my friends went to a party at Kristina's yesterday but I'm tutoring alex so I couldn't go. and I need a date." She said.

"Maybe you would've had a date if you didn't kiss Michel all those years ago." Nat said.

"how many times do I have to say sorry?" Rosalina asked.

"until I forgive you." Nat said. Rosalina turned around and folded her arms. She got an idea.

she turned around and pressed her lips to Nat's.

nat was shocked. after about thirty seconds, he started kissing her back.

nat pulled away. "I Forgive you." He said.

...

"I don't understand!" Alex shouted in frustration.

"it's simple. (xsquared + 4xsquared)(7xsquared +3) is a polynomial." Rosalina said.

"why are there letters in math?" Alex asked.

"cause mathematicians wanted to confuse you." Nat said.

"okay. Then, you have to pair them based on everything except the base number." Rosalina said.

"so then it'd be 5xsquared times 8xsquared plus 3?" Alex asked.

"you got it." Rosalina said, giving him a high five.

"Do the rest of the packet by yourself." She said.

"what are you gonna do?" Nat asked.

she got up and walked over to him. "this." And she started kissing him.

"just don't make noises." Alex said.

after a few minutes...

"why don't you two go to the bed room and 'make love'. I got the algebra." Alex said. Rosalina and Nat looked at him.

"I'm in high school. I know things." Alex said. Nat and rosalina snuck away to the guest room.

Nat locked the door so alex wouldn't sneak in and walked over to Rosalina. They began kissing against the wall.

nat began, 'honking the horn' (The horn being rosalina's boobs).

soon enough, they were just like their friends except not drunk nor naked completly.

* * *

><p>Rosalina walked into the Wolff apartment the next day. "Nat?" She asked.<p>

"Alex won't be home till dinner didn't you get my text?" He said.

"yah." She said. She put her purse on the counter and kissed Nat.

"I came for you." She said. they kissed again. Rosalina took off her jacket and threw it on the floor. They walked over to the couch and rosalina knocked Nat over onto the couch.

rosalina was lying on top of Nat kissing him. Rosalina unbuttoned Nat's shirt.

Still kissing him, she wiggled his jeans down around his ankles. Nat wiggled rosalina strapless dress down. No bra.

nat pushed rosalina against the wall and kissed her hard. His hand reached for her boob and pushed it up and then groped it. she moaned.

she wrapped her right leg around the back of Nat's legs and did the same with the left. She moved her head back.

"there's an unused condom in my purse." She said. Nat reached over to her purse and pulled it out, putting it on.

now he stood completely naked while rosalina still in her panties. nat slid them off, and they went back to his room.


	3. Big news

rosalina, kristina, linn and Liddy were having lunch together.

"we got the test and it was true." Liddy said for her, kristina, and linn.

"I just can't believe it." Rosalina said.

" beleive it." Kristina said. A guy walked over.

"hey, you wanna head back to my place?" He asked rosalina.

"in your dreams. You little slut." Rosalina said.

"she has a boyfriend." Krisitna said.

"so get out of here." Linn said. He cursed under his breath.

"fuck you, bitch." Rosalina yelled at him. Liddy put her fist over her mouth.

"He got you motherfuckin pissed." She said.

"who got who motherfuckin pissed?" Nat asked as he, thomas, David and qaasim aproahed the table.

"this little man whore tried to get with Rosie." kristina said.

"damn. What'd she say?" Thomas asked.

"she called him a slut and a bitch." Linn said.

"so what else happened?" qaasim asked.

"kristina linn and Liddy have something to tell you." rosalina said.

"we're pregnant." They said symotaniously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Congrats." Alex was saying to the ladies and gents after they had found out Rosalina was pregnant as well.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I no longer want to write this story. This might be my last post for all my stories and it might not be. We'll see. **


End file.
